In a typical sliding door installation, a door latch unit having one or more hooked locking members is mounted into stile of a movable door. A keeper unit is mounted into a stationary door jamb. The door is closed by bringing the stile into contact with the jamb and then locked by rotating a door lock lever to cause the locking hooks to extend and engage the corresponding slots in the keeper. To ensure a strong locking relationship between the door jam and the stile of the door, multiple hooks are preferred, hence the term multi-point lock. However, while multi-point lock mechanisms do provide increased security, it is often difficult to lock and unlock these types of locks because only one door lock lever must operate several locking hooks simultaneously. A multi-point door lock assembly having a reduced amount of force required to engage the locking hooks is therefore desirable.